In manufacturing processes of semiconductor products or flat panel displays (FPDs), a process is frequently used in which a processing liquid is supplied to a semiconductor wafer or a glass substrate (“a substrate to be processed”) for performing a liquid processing. For example, such a process involves a cleaning processing that removes, for example, particles and contaminations attached to the substrate.
As for a liquid processing apparatus that performs a cleaning processing, a single wafer spin cleaning apparatus is known that supplies a processing liquid (for example, a chemical liquid and a rinse liquid) to a surface of a substrate such as, for example, a semiconductor wafer in a state where the substrate is held on a spin chuck and rotated horizontally, thereby performing a cleaning processing (See, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-232109).